The present invention relates to a hydraulically operable release mechanism for clutches particularly adapted for motor vehicles and the like.
A release mechanism for automotive clutches is shown in German patent publication DOS No. 2,003,253. In this known device a bearing assembly comprising an inner and an outer ring is mounted so as to be axially slidable within a cylindrical housing. The inner ring is extended so as to form a piston with respect to the cylinder so that on introduction of a pressure medium into the cylinder the inner ring is movable. The piston formed on the inner ring is provided with piston rings or the like which slidable engage against the inner face of the bore of the cylinder and seal the same. In order to remove or accommodate small misalignment and mounting in accuracy, the bearing of the release mechanism is made to be deflected in a small angular direction. Deflection, however, in a gross radial direction is however not possible. The known release mechanism therefore has the disadvantage that its inability to deflect radially prevents it from being truly and precisely alignable and prevents it from being used in many installations wherein radial movement is necessary in order to maintain the bearing constantly operable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hydraulic release mechanism for automotive clutches which overcomes the difficulties of the prior devices.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hydraulic release mechanism for automotive clutches which is compact and which may be formed of a unitary assembly.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hydraulic release mechanism for automotive clutches which is constructed so as to have an adjustable movement in the radial direction without there existing the possibility that the piston member or its equivalent member will bind or clamp with the housing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hydraulic release mechanism for automotive clutches in which the bearing is maintained in respect to a housing which is provided with effective friction free and wear resistant sealing means for the pressure medium chamber. These objects, as well as additional objects and advantages are set forth in connection with and in the body of the following disclosure of the present invention.